


A Dare, a Lesson

by Mixu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing, Flirting, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixu/pseuds/Mixu
Summary: When on unexpected but pleasant circumstances, an unlikely mix of personifications gather and some unexpected things happen. Namely for Estonia.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dare. Gilbert and Francis couldn’t see the end of their amusement as Antonio literally booked a resort and invited everyone to take out their winter vacations. About less than half of the EU came, but it was still a good twenty people there, lounging around pools or going sightseeing. Spain of course was very proud of this nonetheless and actually thanked the two for that dare. Typically cheerful as always nowadays. That of course until a few women winked his way and he returned the gesture with a smolder that had the initiators blushing and giggling. He resumed conversation with his good friends as if nothing had happened. Spain acted oblivious to a lot of things, emphasis on acted, but anything considering flirty subtext _never_ flew past him. His people weren’t stereotyped as passionate lovers for nothing. And even though his two friends found the clear switch in his demeanour still a bit alarming, they were glad it now only applied to these kind of situations. The past spoke well for itself ( _cough,_ the Spanish inquisition, _cough_ ).

It was definitely an interesting bunch of people that had come together. It was especially visible at the bar in the evening. Festive and definitely Spanish music was playing, the interior having a warm glow to it. One of those kind of groups were the self-titled Finno-Ugric Squad who _knew_ they could shorten it to FU Squad, as Tino kept eloquently changing their group chat name, Eduard or Elizabeta constantly countering it with the long version of their name until finally renaming Tino „The FU Elf“ (courtesy of Elizabeta).

Their meeting at the resort was half-accidental, the group chat prior used mostly when their schools had made exchange projects. It was only when they had sat down over drinks and compared the words and horrible possible miscommunication that they found a, dare they think, common language. The other Nordics nor the Baltics, along with Ukraine and Austria, had not taken out their winter vacations,so joining one table seemed like the next natural thing to do. Some of the prior named promised to come later in the week, but that did not concern them yet.

Currently it was the second evening and when the hosting nation arrived to the bar, the three were toasting to apparently the ’most beautiful language group’. Spain thought he had probably never heard any of those three laugh so loud, not that he really knew them more than barely casually. He himself was waiting up on both France and Prussia, those two never held back on their extroversion like a lot of nations did. 

Not much time passed before the three came up to the bar bickering about who will get the drinks, all arriving and deciding to try and find something on the menu they haven’t tried yet. A lot of different foreign words mixed into their English as they huddled over one menu taped to the counter, but Spain could now see the similarities.

„Oh!“ Estonia turned, surprised as he noticed the hosting nation right there next to them. 

„Hello!“ Spain greeted them, „I hope you are enjoying your stay.“

„That we definitely are,“ Estonia assured with a smile and a slight flush on his face from the humidity and alcohol. „Thank you for extending such an invitation to us.“ 

„No problem _hombre,_ our resorts are always welcoming~“ the Spaniard said with a small flare that had Estonia smiling wider. 

„Actually, I do not know that much about you, Estonia, I have to admit." 

„Ah, well, what can I say. I work a lot.“

„That I know already. I mean more about your culture,“ the Spaniard smiled, even if the scrunity he was looking Estonia with was making the latter feel slightly figdety. What they didn’t notice was France at the door stopping Prussia and quickly pulling him to the side and to a table as fast as possible. Though the two evaders did not escape Hungary’s questioning look.

„It’s such a broad topic. Well I’m big on singing,“ Estonia chuckled.

„Hmm... Oh!“ the Spaniard perked up as a new song started up, „Estonia do you _dance_?“ 

„Err, not in the way you’re thinking most likely,“ the Baltic jumbled, trying to politely decline but felt a hand on his back and Elizabeta urging him to just ’Go’. The song was played by violins. Oh no. It sounded like tango or something of the likes. The Spaniard extended a hand with an enthusiastic demeanor. 

„Come on, no need to worry. If you can sing I am sure you can keep up,“ he said encouragingly. Estonia looked to his cocktail-sipping friends, Elizabeta giving him a very impatient ’why are you still standing here’ expression. He laughed out of nerves and took the still extended hand, „Alright, I guess, Mr.Spain.“

The Spaniard’s face fell into a wide smirk as he undid the top two buttons of his shirt with his free hand. „You can call me Antonio,“ he said with a still-cheerful lilt which did not match the smoldering expression that made Eduard’s knees slightly weaken. He was dragged to the small dance floor, accompanied by Hungary’s whistle. The Spaniard nodded to the bartender which the latter luckily understood as to restart the song once it ended.

He smiled down to the shorter blonde and Eduard was close to a yelp as his hand was lifted securely. His smile was wry. „We up north aren’t really this...“ he struggled to find the word, giving another nervous laugh.

„Passionate? Nonsense,“ the Spaniard said, not yet positioning them into a tango position or something like that which Eduard feared a lot at the very moment. _Antonio_ instead kept the hand in his, stepping forward to their upheld connection point, pushing them to slowly circle each other.

„Everyone has passion. Some have just hidden it away deeper than others... This is a violin rendition of El Tango de Roxanne. Just follow my lead and it’ll be fun,“ he said, voice dropping to something playful and... something that Eduard had never heard from the other before. The Baltic nodded, all red-faced and still on the cusp of another nervous chuckle as the song started up once again.

The Spaniard took his other hand, positioning it to his shoulder as he himself set his hand firmly on Estonia’s back. The motion pulled them close, proceeding fluidly still in a circling motion, having Eduard get used to it. He was faced with the visible collarbone of the Spaniard and the music was such that he honestly felt on the verge of overheating. Only a fool would deny the very objective attractiveness that Spain had, and that colonge smelled divine. It didn’t help that he was hyperaware of their contact points, the brunette’s hand very warm against his.

„ _Eduard,_ in Spain we look our dance partners in the eyes.“

As if startled, Eduard looked up and the green gaze was on him. Permanently flustered and definitely not used to this, the Baltic replied with „Oh, of course.“ 

Antonio’s smirk just widened as he firmed his hold on the Estonian’s hand. He pushed them both into some steps, which after the initial fumble, Eduard followed closely, only momentarily looking down as Spain’s eyes never left his face. The blonde met their gazes again with an apologetic smile and did his best to keep his eyes from the floor. Antonio was reading him through his expressions and body language, assessing the comfort levels which revealed themselves through added fluidity of how their bodies moved.

They turned with flare with the melodic parts and slowed or went into simple step sequences during the subdued ones. Eduard’s eyes mirrored the concentration- the song, short as it was, starting up once more. Spain aruptly let go of his back and spun the Baltic out, a move Eduard was familiar with, even if not on the receiving side until now. He laughed and was spun back to his dance partner. What he didn’t expect was to end up with his back against the Spaniard’s front, his arms crossed and the brunette holding both of them.

Eduard startled as the other chuckled right next to his ear. „I told you it was going to be fun. But you’re still tense.“ The voice was deep and honeyed, an involuntary shiver running down the Baltic, catching himself almost melting against the other. „Yes. Just like that,“ Antonio encouraged before whipping the other away to the opposite side, Eduard’s face showing everything as a renewed dusting of red settled on his face, eyes wide but glassy. He pulled the other back to him just as the crescendo started, the turns and steps picking up speed as both overlooked the occasional fumbles from the Baltic. 

Antonio had to admit that Estonia was, true to his reputation, a fast learner and the Spaniard picked up the pace along with the music so Eduard had no choice but to practically cling to him, almost nose-to-nose. As the ending chords were coming close, the Spaniard decided to spring another surprise on the blonde and dipped him, low. 

The music was intense and Eduard clung to his arm and shoulder, eyes wide. Spain did not miss the very faint flicker of the other’s gaze towards his lips. Antonio laughed, the Baltic clearly embarrassed from probably having seen one too many chick flicks. Despite that, Antonio felt benevolent and indulged in the other’s stray thoughtline, sealing the last chords with pressing his lips against the other’s. Eduard startled once more and nearly dropped himself were it not for the solid support the other had on him. 

Antonio broke the kiss, amused. „I’ll take that as the fee for this little dance lesson,“ he quipped, letting the other up. The whistles and whooing from the crowd sent a new wave of embarrasment through Eduard. He separated from the other, overwhelmed by the experience.

„Umh, yes thank you. Thank you a lot it was indeed fun! I’m just going to go get some fresh air...“ the Baltic excused himself and Spain laughed goodnaturedly as the other hurried out the door. France jokingly wolf-whistled at the brunette, catching his attention and the Spaniard waved as if the last ten minutes hadn’t happened.

The rest of the Finno-Ugric Squad followed Eduard out, Hungary proudly pocketing her phone and telling Tino how glad she was for the extra memory it had. They found Eduard outside not far from the bar, leaning on the rail and eyes comically wide towards the beach, trying to process what had just happened. 

„Soo, was it fun?“ the Finn asked, not hiding his amusement. Eduard nodded haphazardly. „Oh yeah it was fun. Among other things,“ he said, the last part with a bite of irony that made the other two laugh. It was almost embarrassing to admit how much effect the dancing had on him. They had been flush together at some point for crying out loud. And that voice was way too much. How was one supposed to remain indifferent with _that_ voice next to their ear!?  
Eventually, the other two managed to coax Eduard back to the bar with the promise of no more dancing and that another drink will help him process the experience. The fact that Elizabeta had named him „Dancing Queen“ on the chat made the Baltic protest, although to deaf ears.

It wasn’t long until the tension left his shoulders, but now found his eyes searching for the Spaniard often throughout the evening. He hated to admit it, but now that Eduard had time to compose himself, he was partially craving for a dance with the brunette again. The colonge had faintly stuck to him, a constant thrilling reminder. Yet each time their eyes met, the Spaniard gave him a knowing look or winked which made Eduard snap his gaze away and keep it away until it started all over again. 

„Go give the kid a break,“ Prussia said impatiently after the fifth time, to which Spain just shook his head with a carefree smile.

„No. It’ll scare him away. If he wants more, he’ll have to come to me,“ he concluded, looking off to the side and meeting the blonde’s gaze once more which only tormented the latter further.


	2. Chapter 2

It couldn’t let him be. Each and every time Estonia’s eyes met Spain’s, it was too much. Too knowing and too intense. And frustratingly, Eduard’s eyes were constantly on the search. Whether he liked it or not, it was like self-doubt and testing. Testing each time if the stomach dropping and quickened pulse were _truly_ real and he wasn’t just overhyping.

It went on like that for two days, more nations joining the impromptu vacation, more familiar faces. It did not make a difference. Evenings before sleep were the worst. For two nights he had resisted searching up the song, the name branded to his memory. In the darkened single room, Eduard threw a pillow, a meek manifestation of frustration he harboured to his failed attempts of not reliving that dance and the way their bodies had touched. 

He eventually gave in, standing from the bed. Taking his phone from the counter, he walked to the the dresser and hooked the device up to the conveniently present speakers. The blonde searched up the song, hitting the loop button and so the violins sounded. Slightly different version, but basically the same. Enough that when Eduard flopped back to the bed, his heartbeat picked up at the vividness his mind replayed the evening. Now that the song was playing, he felt the ghost of those touches, paling to the real thing but still making goosepumps appear across his skin.

He was ashamed that he was actually aroused by the memory of his back against the other. How could one just murmur like that, such things were reserved for the bedroom. At least where he was from. It was frustrating, the Baltic couldn’t even stand to _look_ at the other, let alone repeat the dance. He played it all through his mind. The song cut off with the mental image of him being kissed, the reason why he was so obsessed with the dance and Spain himself. The loop felt unnatural, but he didn’t bother to get up yet.

Eduard was terrified at the same time, because what if Spain would do something else? Another part of him berated for thinking that the other would actually do anything. It seemed quite clear the Spaniard didn’t have any intentions of sweeping him off his feet. Eduard would’ve most likely ran for the wind in that case. It was almost depressing how hooked he felt. 

Estonia bit his lip in thought, getting up as he recognized the song coming to an end and unplugging his phone accordingly. He decided he would go to the bar, even if he hadn’t any intention to drink. Yes, hope of Spain being there once more accompanied him and made him nervous. He wasn’t sure what he wanted, but he knew he would regret ending the vacation on this kind of note.

He wore a simple shirt and shorts like he had the last time. Alright, so maybe he had picked something more close-fitting, but the principle stayed the same. The weather was warm, almost too warm even at this time. He made his way downstairs and through the fountain-lined foyer. Estonia could’ve gone straight to the bar from the indoor hallway, but no. The coastline was nice and he did not mind the extra stroll. And extra time to compose himself. There were people on the beach, some of them swimming, but far enough it was relatively quiet. 

It only took a (way too short) minute for Eduard to hear the lively music from the bar. And as his luck held, he nearly bumped into the Spaniard right at the door, both of them stopping in front of each other. 

„Oh, sorry! Hello,“ Estonia greeted with slight suprise, to his own relief sounding casual.

„ _Hola, amigo,_ I was just heading out,“ Antonio replied. His demeanour was cheerful and without a trace of any suggestiveness. The fact further relieved Eduard.

„Ah, I was just about to check the bar,“ Eduard explained. The brunette in front of him looked back to the interior. „There are still a lot of people here, so I think you won’t be bored,“ he replied with a smile fitting for a considerate party host. 

„That’s nice to hear.“

„Well, have a good party!“

The brunette waved and walked past the Baltic. A feeling of unease gripped Estonia immediately, like he was losing his chance with each distancing step. 

„Wait, Spain,“ he said, turning towards the other, who had stilled and took a moment before facing Eduard with a curious _“Si?“_

„Do you have anything urgent to attend to this evening?“ the blonde asked casually and a bit unsurely. He didn’t want to intrude on anything.

„No I don’t. I’m on vacation like all of us.“

„If it’s not too troubling, can you you meet me there,“ he pointed to outdoor seats near the beach rail just a bit away, „in about half an hour?“ The Spaniard regarded him with amusement twinkling in his eyes before nodding with an easy agreement, „Sure, why not.“

„Alright, see you there,“ Eduard said with a smile, feeling more relieved than he had for days. Yet already, he felt a new seed of anticipation taking root. Estonia turned to the bar, repeating to himself that he will not even look at the menu and order something simple. He greeted familiar faces while waiting to order, making polite small talk and ignoring the grin Hungary flashed him from the distance. They had a confidentiality agreement Estonia forced on the group. Especially since Elizabeta had zoomed in on the kiss. 

Eduard ordered a non-alcoholic mojito, the time passed so much between waiting, ordering and receiving the drink that he made his way out of the stuffy bar immediately. He strolled to their meeting place with no real hurry, the warm breeze from the seaside something to enjoy. The nerves started slowly building once he got there. Not for the first time, he leaned on the railing as he questioned himself what the hell did he even want. 

It wasn’t too long before he was brought out of his musings, the person in question leaning on the railing right next to him. He smiled at Eduard and reached for the half-full drink in his hand.

„It’s without alcohol,“ the Estonian quipped, handing the drink over. Spain took a sip before turning to the other.

„So, is there a reason we are staring at the coastline right now?“ he asked easily. Eduard stood straight and smiled politely.

„I just wanted to thank you for the dancing again. It was honestly interesting, and well definitely unusual,“ the Baltic said, a slight fond chuckle punctuating his sentence. 

„Good to hear! What was your favourite part?“ Antonio asked, seeing the first signs of Eduard’s composure cracking as the other looked away.

„Ehm, I mean,“ Estonia stalled slightly, fingers tapping on the railing. The first image that came to mind was the end of that spin, back against front, and the next was how he was dipped. 

„The spins were great,“ he said reasonably, and apparently to the horizon given how he pointedly did not look at the Spaniard. The brunette had also stood up straight, putting the now empty glass aside. He was barely visible in the Baltic’s peripheral vision, but his gaze was certainly tangible on Eduard’s skin.

„What was so different in those spins that they left an impression on you?“ 

Estonia looked to the other side, away further from the questioning green eyes. 

„The first one was different,“ he said, a more roundabout way he knows, but he wasn’t still sure what he was doing right now. The silence was tangible and he nearly jumped when he felt the Spaniard’s hands on his upper arms. Warm, electrifying as before. The melody started to haunt him as if on cue.

„And how is it that you are still tense?“ Antonio asked, stepping closer, hands sliding down to the Estonian’s wrists, rigidly in place.

„I... I’m actually even more tense,“ the blonde admitted. He looked down and there they were, Antonio’s tan hands gently pulling his pale wrists for Eduard to loosen the grip on the metal bar. He felt the Spaniard rest his chin on his shoulder. Now again, back against front, Eduard felt like bolting due to the heat rising to his face and the surely evident hammering of his pulse. „We just don’t do things that way,“ he apologized, ironically given his situation.

Eduard could feel Antonio turn his head towards him, could feel faint breath fanning his neck. „Nonsense,“ the Spaniard murmured right next to his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. 

„Here you are, fantasizing of a simple spin and letting me reposition you just like that,“ Antonio said, crossing those wrists and switching his own hands, completing the reenactment. Eduard felt the air as if thinning. „What do you take me for?“ the brunette chuckled, the Estonian’s pulse jumping, „We barely know each other and you have me indulging your innocent fantasies. Because that’s what they are to me. So innocent it’s cute.“ The potential in those words made Eduard shudder out his breath. He felt more heat come to his cheeks from embarrasment over the innocence comment. 

„I know...“ the Baltic admitted, much to Antonio’s surprise. „I’m sorry, I don’t know what I’m doing,“ he continued and tried to step out of the embrace, discouraged. The Spaniard hadn’t definitely meant to do that, pulling Eduard closer instead, hushing him. 

„I meant that there is something more you want from me, right,“ Antonio asked, turning the other around by his shoulders to face him. He stepped close again. „What do you want?“ 

Eduard’s eyes looked anywhere but him, the blush on his face visible even in the low light. „I don’t know...“ the Baltic said, finally meeting his gaze. Antonio regarded him for a moment, the close proximity doing enough already for the other’s eye to go glassy.

Antonio brought his fingers under the Eduard’s chin, tilting his face up slightly and the Baltic’s eyes fluttered closed as if on instinct. He couldn’t help but to chuckle before sealing their lips in another kiss. Estonia seemed to know what he wanted, he was either just embarrased about it, or in denial. Antonio wondered what else is the tense Estonian hiding.

Eduard was pressed against the railing, gasping in surprise and subsequently deepening the kiss. His heart was hammering in his chest as he felt the other’s tongue stroke against his. The Spaniard did not let up, one hand at the back of his head to keep Eduard engaged to a point the latter felt his head spin. 

He gripped Antonio’s shoulders, finally responding properly to the brunette’s delight. The Spaniard wrapped his free hand around Eduard’s waist, pulling them flush together, smiling into the kiss as the other seemed to melt against him. 

Eventually they separated, lightly panting as they looked at each other. Eduard smiled shyly, face red and a tremor in his hands. Spain grinned back, turning his head to kiss under the Estonian’s jaw, surprising the other once again. The gasp he heard right next to his ear was delightful. He didn’t see how the other blinked his eyes rapidly, mind short-circuiting. Antonio took the sound as a cue to continue down his neck.

It was only when the Spaniard shifted his thigh between Eduard’s that the other pushed at his shoulders. Antonio let up from his neck with a questioning but open gaze. He was actually surprised the other hadn’t bolted until now. 

„I’m sorry. I don’t want to go... further,“ Estonia excused, embarrassed about it. 

„There is no need to be sorry,“ Spain replied with a sultry smile, „but are you absolutely sure you want to end it here?“ The voice he asked with sounded like temptation itself, coupled with a playful smile and still flush together by the hips. 

„I still want to continue kissing...“ 

„You know this can’t happen again under usual circumstances,“ the other said with no negative intent. It was just something factual.

Eduard looked away, the picture of vulnerability, but his voice was more firm than his demeanor let on. „I know. But this is my limit. Although I do want to ask one thing.“

The Spaniard nodded, curious, „Go ahead.“

Eduard flashed him a hopeful smile, „Can we dance again sometime?“

Antonio laughed, it was honestly cute, that after all that Estonia still only asked to merely dance. Something that came naturally to him yet was on the verge of too intense for the other. Eduard just smiled, recognizing no mockery in the brunette’s joy. 

„Of course, _amigo_. But the fee will double from the one last time,“ Antonio wiggled his eyebrows and for the first time in the evening, Estonia laughed. Eduard agreed to it, amused himself.

„Now let’s get back to making your hands shake again,“ the Spaniard murmured, causing more heat to rise to the Baltic’s cheeks from him noticing such a detail. He had no time to look away as he was pulled into another intensive kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO my self-indulgent soul couldn't give me peace until I wrote this. So yah. Haha.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this happened. It started out as simply "what's the most unheard Est ship for me. OHH IVE GOT IT!"
> 
> I decided to be super early for rarepair week.
> 
> Also this scenario just PURE self-indulgence I'm almost ashamed. Almost. Clearly I do not go out enough. And I love to dance. A LOT.


End file.
